1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved patient-supporting table, more particularly, to a tiltable patient-supporting table.
2. Description of Prior Art
Patient-supporting tables are devices for supporting a patient while being worked upon or examined by a doctor. Some tables, like those used by chiropractors, may be tilted to a near-vertical position so that a patient may lean against the table while in a standing position and then be moved to a substantially horizontal position by lowering the table to its horizontal position.
Such patient-supporting tables usually employ adjustable head rests and foot rests. They also employ expensive electric motors, pumps and hydraulic cylinders to move the table from one position to another and to adjust the head rests and foot rests.